thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arix
Arie'exel, or Arix, is a defected Dekn who appears in The Writings of Raziel. Formerly the Dekn Lord of Hatred and Solitude, he made his home on Earth among humans in 18th century New England. He was a close friend of Raziel, and may have been romantically involved with him. History Background Arie'exel was an older Dekn, who had been created by the Hethe. He claimed to have witnessed the creation of the Arkn firsthand, including Raziel. Arix was the Dekn of Hatred and Solitude. He and his sister Reyn, the Dekn of Temptation, worked as a team, often visiting Earth to instigate war, terror and misery among the humans. Arix would fuel their hatred and cause conflict, while Reyn used her feminine wiles to manipulate men and turn them against each other. The two of them enjoyed seeing the pain in the eyes of humans when they realized their own faults and failings On the last occasion Arix worked with his sister, he and Reyn were sent by The Carver to a small settlement on the coast of France. They were instructed to wipe out a local family, in order to prevent the birth of a child whose ancestor, Gabriel Holden, would become "an abomination of all races in existence". They were supposed to instigate a conflict within the family, leading to an act of arson that would kill the family. While Reyn seduced the family patriarch (in the form of the man's own sister), Arix investigated the home. Upon hearing a baby cry, he discovered, much to his shock, that the child in question had already been born. After gazing into the infant's eyes and finding nothing but joy and love (even though he was in his hideous Dekn form at the time), Arix realized that he couldn't go through with his mission. Reyn discovered her brother's treachery and ordered him to hand over the infant. Arix refused and escaped out a window, setting fire to a trail of lamp oil as he fled. He left the infant in the care of Céline and Geoffroy Holdén, in a small settlement North of Paris. Now a defector, he spent the next 50 years on the run from both the Dekn Guard and his own sister (who was left scarred to the bone from the fire). He tried to make a quiet life for himself among humans, renouncing his Dekn identity and his former ways. He claimed that he had told "the council" he was "finished" warring against the Arkn; however, it is unknown if he was referring to the Intermediary Council, or the Dekn Council. Meeting Raziel Nearly a millenium after the sentencing of Azazel, Raziel left Elysia for Earth. He had become disillusioned with the Arkn, and sought solitude among human settlers in 18th-century New England. It was here, in the year 1764 AD, that he met Arix. Though Arix was wearing a human disguise, Raziel recognized that he was a Dekn due to his unusual eye color, trailing shadow, and a facial scar (which could only be the work of an Arkn blade). Initially, Arix wanted nothing to do with Raziel, calling him out for his arrogance and becoming enraged when Raziel called him "Dekn". When Raziel persisted, Arix attacked him, and was shocked when he refused to fight back or defend himself. Raziel was left unconscious from the fight; Arix tended to his wounds until he woke up, and cleaned the blood from his clothes (including his heavy woolen cloak) allow them to dry by the fire He offered to let Raziel stay in his home, and the two gradually began to trust one another. They formed a close friendship, and ultimately spent five years living together in a cabin on the edge of the settlement (in something akin to a domestic partnership). Arix's fate after this is unknown. However, Raziel states that due to being the Arkn of Tragedy, he visited that same aspect upon Arix (implying that Arix was killed at some point). Personality Arix is a humble individual. He is self-reliant, and prefers to live alone, seldom talking to others (mostly out of fear and suspicion, due to being constantly hunted). It is hinted that he has a great deal of regret for his early ways, and seeks to atone for them (both by severing his ties to the Dekn, and attempting to help the humans he once victimized). Though he has given up warring against the Arkn, he has a healthy contempt for their arrogance. Arix's sense of morality and justice, as well as his humility, are enough to convince Raziel to reconsider his views and everything he'd been created to believe about the Dekn. Appearance Arix is described by Raziel as an ordinary-looking man. He is at least six feet tall, with a sizeable, lightly-muscled build and broad shoulders. His face is described as having "simple" features; he has short, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes with a slight reddish tint at the edges of the irises. He has a noticeable scar on his neck, which had been caused by an Arkn blade. As a Dekn, Arix possesses a hideous appearance, with harsh unkempt facial hair, sharp teeth, red eyes, claws, and skin covered in a rash of scales. Arix dresses simply, in the crude clothes of a human settler. When Raziel first meets him, he is wearing a simple white cotton shirt and brown pants. Quotes Category:Universe A Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dekn Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Criminals Category:Defectors Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A)